destiny interupted
by rebelthethird
Summary: after a demon steals chris's powers whitout anyone knowing. chris's destiny is interupted, not without concequences. set in changed future.
1. introduction

Introduction

A two year old Chris was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Un aware of the fact that his life was about to change, as a demon shimmered in.

The demon , a powerful wolsvoc demon, now stood bend over the sleeping boy.

Yes, yes, lots of power.. he whispered exited. As he started to prepare for what was next. there was no need to rush if he wasn't to loud.

After stretching a bit he got started, his hands now glowing, he reached down towards Chris, putting his hands above the kids chest, trying to locate the powers.

Once he found them he started reaching down in to the little boys body, pulling out his powers, who appeared as pure white globes, one by one. Until there was only one left.

Then the boy started to wake up, the demons hands still inside his chest, the little boy started screaming.

That was al the warning the demon needed, he quickly pulled out his hands grabbing half of the last remaining power and shimmered out, the way he came.

The little boy was crying as Piper and Leo came running into his room.

What happened! Are you okay ? piper started asking as soon as she didn't see any obvious treads.

Mommy, the …and …he.. and… Daddy , Chris managed to get out sobbing.

Piper and Leo not knowing what happened , hugged the little boy and comforted him until he was ready to go back to sleep. Writing it of as a nightmare.

Not knowing that a demon just changes their son's life.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

autors note :

so sorry for not updating sooner.

i hope you enjoy it !! please revieuw!!

special thanks to the people that have revieuwed, penguim crazy, shivani123.

to paranoidbychoice and lizardmomma : i did the '' '' thing, you guys where right ( i knew something was missing) so thanks !

disclaimer : never said i owned anyone..

**Chapter 1**

'' But, mom! '' Chris said in a conversation that was held many times before.

''No, look Chris we've had this conversation before. you can't go, its to dangerous.'' Piper tried to argue. As they entered the manor.

''Its not fair, I'm sixteen, mom! You let Wyatt go when he was twelve! '' Chris was mad, he hated being looked at as weak.

Piper sighed, '' that's different, you know it is.'' Now standing in the living room.

''Its because I'm not powerful enough, right?'' Chris said somewhat hurt. ''please mom, I can make potions, anything, please just let me try.'' He said, hoping that somehow this time she would say yes.

''Chris sweetie, I'm sorry but … '' she was about say more as Wyatt entered the living room.

''What's up?'' he asked, trying to relieve the tension that was building up.

''You know what's up , Wyatt!'' Chris growled at his brother, he knew damn well what was going on. ''mom just please listen to me.. ..demons!'' He yelled as about twenty demon shimmered in behind his mother.

Soon they where all fighting.

Piper with her monocular combustion, blowing up the demon, one at a time.

Wyatt had conjured Excalibur and fought the demons as he send others flying into a wall with telekinesis.

and Chris fought hand to hand, just trying to fend the demons of..

''Wyatt, get Chris out of here!'' piper yelled as she blew up a demon while freezing another that was sneaking up behind Chris.

Before Chris could argue he disappeared it a haze of blue lights.

**With Chris ;**

Once Chris reappeared he was in his room. He sighed, why did they always do that, why wouldn't they just let him help. It made him feel useless.

He didn't even try to open the door and go back down stairs, he knew that it was no use. his brother and aunts had put a spell on his room years ago, if activated, his room would go into magical lockdown. no demons, humans, white lighter, or other magical creature could enter, magic didn't work and he couldn't leave. Until the danger had passed and the spell was deactivated. And now, his brother had activated that spell.

God, he was so sick of this, sick of feeling useless, sick of being left out, sick of having near to no powers. Sick of feeling inferior. He led out of muffled scream of annoyance as he let himself fall on the bed.

He couldn't help but to get a small smirk as he heard a potion explode downstairs, his potion, at least he could do something Wright. The smile faded fast, apparently his potions could fight demons, he couldn't. just like me, he thought, to get outshined by a potion.

**Meanwhile downstairs;**

Piper and Wyatt fought side by side, taking out the demons one by one. the demons where easy to vanquish, so the fight didn't take long. They probably thought safety was in numbers, they thought wrong.

After he vanquished the last demon by one quick swing of Excalibur, he put the magical sword down and said : ''what was that all about?''

''Uh Wyatt, those where demons who are trying to kill us, honey.. '' piper said confused.

''I was talking about Chris,'' he said , already having a pretty good idea of what the argument was about.

Piper sighed, ''the same thing its always about, attending magic school and fighting demons.'' She said with a more sad voice.

''Maybe you should let him,'' Wyatt said.

''Vanquish demons, no way! he will just end up hurt and.. '' she was cut of by Wyatt saying : ''not demon vanquishing, magic school..''

''Magic school? but, I …..'' she sighed, stopped shortly and then pulled herself together saying with sadness and some guilt in her voice : ''I'm afraid he not powerful enough, its not like he can take advanced magic's like you do. Or even magic's for that mater.''

''He could take advanced potions,'' Wyatt opted. ''he's great at potions, he said continuing. ''the one I just used that made the demon explode from the green fire, that was Chris's potion.''

''Yeah, he really is good with potions.'' piper said cheering up a bit. ''But still…''

''Yeah, '' Wyatt answered. ''why do you think he has so little power anyway?'' he continued carefully.

''Maybe the elders don't think he's ready for more powers.'' piper said.

''Or maybe an issue from a past life, or even a different time line.'' Leo opted as he stepped in thru a door that magically appeared in the middle of the living room. The elders had given him the power to open doors to and from magic school, since he was now a teacher there.

''He could just be a late bloomer,'' Wyatt said. That happened right?

''Maybe he..'' piper started, just as Chris came downstairs, he knew he could go downstairs because his door had opened wide, just like it always did to signal the demons where gone, and the spell on his room was deactivated.

''Maybe he.. what?'' he asked suspiciously.

''Maybe he wants to help me make dinner?'' piper asked Chris, knowing how he loved to cook.

''fine,'' Chris said after standing there in silence for a wile, he was still suspicious, but he knew there was no point in asking about it, besides he was happy to help with dinner, he really liked cooking.

''

The rest of the evening past without anyone thinking, let alone talking about the subject again.

What they didn't know was that from far away, an angel of destiny was watching, thinking only of this subject.


	3. Chapter 2

sorry for not updating sooner. ill try to get up the next chapter soon

i hope you like it.

thanks for the revieuws.

**''**

**Chapter 2**

''Everything changed, the future, destiny, all because of you.'' a man said. judging by his robe he was an elder. a different man, a demon, was laughing behind him.

''No! no, please I didn't do it, it wasn't my fault!'' Chris yelled.

''There is no point in arguing, the decision has been made.'' the elder said. ''This is the only way. I'm sorry.''

''No!'' Chris yelled as he shot up in bed panting for breath. his voice had sounded loud, to loud to be normal and it had echoed through the entire house.

Within moments his parents and brother where in his room, they where yelling, ''where is the demon! what happened! are you okay!'' all at once.

All Chris managed to get out, was a soft whisper. ''No, demons.'' Vocal imitation and manipulation was (as far as every one knew) Chris's only power, and it was quite underdeveloped, though Chris could mimic any sound or voice he could only do so for a few seconds and using this power made normal voice raw and painful.

Piper, Leo and Wyatt seemed to calm down a bit, while Chris was still somewhat panicked.

''What happened?'' Wyatt asked, feeling his brothers panic.

''Nightmare..'' Chris said is a raw whisper. He was still breathing hard.

''Its okay.'' Piper said, rubbing his back. ''Its okay.''

By the time Chris calmed down, it was time for breakfast.

''

His school day went by without anything interesting happening, well, before lunch that is.

''What's up,'' a tall blond boy of about 16 years old said walking towards Chris.

''Hey Danny,'' Chris said to the blond half demon. His voice was still raw, it would probably be for a while.

''Woa, what happened to your voice?'' ''wait let me guess.. you… Yelled at a… demon? family member? frog?'' Danny questioned.

''Well, it was a very scary frog.'' chris awsered in a sarcastic tone.

''No, seriously what happened?'' the half demon said to his best friend. His voice now a more serious tone.

''Nightmare.'' Chris said quickly. ''So baker high lunch?'' he added trying to change the subject. Ever since that nightmare he didn't feel good, but of coarse he didn't want anyone to know that.

''Baker high lunch.'' Danny responded as they headed towards the cafeteria line.

''So whats the special today, greta?'' danny asked the lunch lady as soon as it was their turn in line.

''Chilli.'' She answered, slightly annoyed.

''Okay, I'm having a sandwich.'' Chris said, he really wasn't in the mood for chilli. ''yeah me to.'' His best friend added.

''Suit yourself.'' Greta said handing them two plastic containers that each held two sandwiches that weren't only contained in plastic, they tasted like plastic too. ''One extra please. what ?! I'm hungry.'' Danny said, after getting a glare from Chris. ''not me.'' Chris said when the lunch lady handed him a second container as well. He wasn't that hungry.

As they added drinks to their plates as they walked towards the register.

''That will be a dollar ten each,'' the lady a the register said.

The boys each payer for their lunch. then they walked towards their regular table, where 3 guys where already sitting and sat down.

''hey guys.'' Chris said.

''Baker high lunch.'' One of the boys sitting at the table, his name was mike, said. ''looks like you didn't dare to take the chilli either.''

Chris stared at his sandwich, delaying having to unwrap and eat it for as long as possible. he wasn't hungry, infact he was getting a bit nauseous, and the prospect of having to eat the plastic sandwich wasn't making him feel any better.

''Well, I don't know about you guys but that chilli looked like a killer and I would like to live to see another day.'' Tyler, one of the guys at the table, said, causing every one to laugh.

''Yeah, baker high lunch,'' Danny answered as he stared at his sandwich as if he was waiting for it to come alive.

''well not for long right, Danny?'' Jason, the last guy at the table said.

''What do you mean?'' Chris said confused.

''Ah man, Danny, you haven't told him!?'' mike said, knowing how close they where.

''Told me what? what aren't you guys telling me!'' Chris said, highly confused.

''I'm .. I'm transferring.'' Danny said, waiting a couple seconds to continue. ''To founders of light academy.''

Chris turn pale white, he suddenly felt even more sick as before. ''you… what.. but, I thought..'' he tried to get out. 'magic school, his best friend was going to go to magic school without him.' was all he could think. as far as his other friends knew founders of light academy was just a boarding school, that both Danny and Chris has been wanting to go to ever since they where kids, but didn't get excepted to. but any magical creature of witch could tell you it was the cover for magic school.

After just sitting there in shock for a while Chris got up. ''I have to go.'' He said quickly, practically running for the exit, he had to leave the room.

''Chris, man come back.'' Mike tried, but Danny stoped him. ''Just give him some time.''

As Chris left the cafeteria he felt miserable, mentally and physically.


	4. Chapter 3

autors note:

im really sorry about not updating sooner, ill try to get the next chapter soon(er).

i also wanna say thanx to everyone who revieuwed,

**Chapter 3**

After storming out of the cafeteria, Chris had no idea what to do next. He felt horrible and felt like he had to throw up. The only thing he could think of was getting away from the cafeteria, as far away from that news as he could. So he walked and then he ran. He had no idea where he was going. He just ran, through the entire school, until he hit a dead end. There way no way to go, so he stopped and fell to his knee's. He had a headache. He was sick to his stomach and felt so tired he couldn't move. So he just sat there, trying to wish it all away.

**With Danny:**

Danny had to use every ounce of self control he had in order to stay seated and not run after Chris. He expected Chris to react bad to the news of him going to magic school, it was a thing they wanted to do together, but he never thought Chris would run. All he wanted really bad to run after him and explain, but he knew Chris would need some time, just a little time, and the he would go find him and explain, explain why he didn't tell him before, explain why he had to go.

But then he couldn't take it any more and stood up.

''I'm gonna find Chris.'' He announced to the group, they knew that after his little run, the best person to talk to Chris was Danny. So they all nodded in agreement.

**With Chris:**

As Chris sat there he lost track of time as he began feeling worse than he already did. His head was burning and his stomach began to revolt. He knew that he would need to move soon if he didn't want puke in the hallway, but he where just so tired and struggling to keep his eyes open. He had no idea how long he had sat there until he was roughly shaken back to reality.

''Chris, Chris wake up!'' Danny shouted while he was roughly shaking Chris.

''Chris, just wake up!'' Danny continued franticly. He continued to shake Chris until his eyes opened and looked at him in a tired, confused stare.

Chris was confused, why did he feel so sick? Where was he? And what was Danny doing here, yelling something and shaking him?

''Wha.. ''Was all he managed to get out in a raw confused whisper, as he tried to find out what happened.

''You're awake!'' Danny said as he led out to breath. ''You look like shit. Come on, we need to get you to someone who can heal'' He added as he looked at Chris, he was pale, sweating, shaking and his breathing was jagged.

''Wyatt……heal…….home…..please….'' Chris pleaded between gasps. He was is pain and confused and he didn't understand what Danny was saying.

''It's okay Chris. I'll get you home.'' Danny said, as he was looking to see if there was anyone around, when he was sure there was nobody but him and Chris, he carefully shimmered Chris to the manor.

''

When they arrived at the manor Danny started yelling.

''Wyatt, Wyatt orb down here. Its Chris, he needs you.'' Danny yelled as he layed Chris down on the couch. As soon as those last few words left his mouth Wyatt came orbing in.

''What's wrong'' Wyatt asked somewhat panicked.

''No time, please just heal Chris.'' Danny answered as he motioned towards the couch.

''Wyatt..'' Chris croaked as his shaking started to get worse.

''Chris. God, what happened to you.'' Wyatt asked as he started healing him.

''I told him about going to magic school, and he freaked out and ran off, when I went looking for him I found him in the hallway out cold.'' Danny said half paniced.

''He'll be okay.'' Wyatt said, maybe more to convince himself than to convince Danny. ''He has to be okay.'' He muttered softly as he was nearly done healing him.

''Thanks.'' Chris said, when Wyatt was done healing.

''How do you feel?'' Wyatt questioned as Chris started to sit up.

''Better.'' Chris answered, and he felt better, the headache, nausea, shaking and sweating where gone. All that remained was a tired feeling and the feeling deep down that something was wrong.

''So, what was that?'' Wyatt wanted to know.

''Don't really know, didn't feel good since the… you know.. Dream thing.'' Chris said, he still didn't want to talk about his nightmare, part of it was fear, because he knew it had meant something, part of it was shame of having that fear over a nightmare. ''And then it got worse, and then… I don't really know what happened.. It's all so foggy.''

''That's strange, but it was probably just a weird flu thing.'' Wyatt said, sounding not very sure about that.

''Yeah probably.'' Chris said, not very convinced

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Wyatt asked Chris, when he saw Chris's eyes unfocused and drooping a bit.

''Yeah, i'm just tired.'' Chris said. ''I should probably get some rest.'' He added as he suppressed a yawn.

''oh, okay..'' Wyatt said.

''

As Danny and Wyatt left, letting Chris get some sleep, nobody, not even Chris himself, noticed the strange marks that started to form on Chris's skin, marking his faith.


	5. Chapter 4

**here is my new chapter, an extreme thank you to the people who have reviewed, and all the people who are reading this.**

**my apologies for taking so long to update,(i know i said i would update sooner) but i have been quite busy (ever though thats not really an excuse).**

**i dont own charmed (obviously).**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please revieuw.**

**Chapter 4**

When he went to bed Chris settled in an uneasy sleep, his dreams where overtaken by whispering voices, people telling him it was okay. That he should just let go, that it was for the best. But he couldn't, he couldn't let go, he had to hang on right? ''No..'' Chris moaned as he trashed in his bed. ''Nooo..no..'' He said until he woke up covered in sweat.

After he catched his breath and had a quick look around he noticed that it was morning and he was hungry, he started heading downstairs.

**Downstairs in the kitchen:**

''I'm worried about him.'' Wyatt said to his mother while grabbing the milk carton out of the fridge.

''Who Chris? hun.. Don't worry, you healed him. He will be fine.'' Piper awnsered, while on the inside she felt the same worry as her son.

''I know.'' Wyatt sighed. ''But even after I healed him, he seemed off yesterday.''

''It's probably nothing honey, sandwich?'' Piper asked as she was holding up a cheese sandwich.

''Yeah, probably. Thanks. ''He said as he took the sandwich from his mother.

''Hey.'' A small voice said as Chris entered the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket.

''Chris honey? Are you feeling okay?'' Piper asked, eying to blanket worriedly. ''Wyatt mentioned you where sick yesterday.'' She added.

''M'fine.'' Chris mumbled, as he sat down near the counter, really he was fine, he was just cold, Wyatt healed him yesterday, you are supposed to be fine after healing right? I'm fine. I'm fine. Was what he kept telling himself.

''Are you sure?'' You don't look so good. Piper said as she looked at her son, he was pale, covered in sweat and he was starting to shiver.

''I'm fine.'' I'm fine, I'm fine. He kept repeating to himself. I'm just cold, just so cold. I'm so cold, he thought as he shivered.

''Chris..'' Piper said, watching her son. ''Chris you're shaking.'' Worry started to leak through her voice. ''Chris, what is wrong?''

''Cold..'' He muttered as he tried to crawl deeper inside the blanket. ''So c-cold.''

''You're burning up.'' She stated as she felt his forehead. That was when it hit Chris like a wave, his stomach started to revolt and his head had started throbbing. What was happening to him?

''Mom, what's going on?'' Wyatt asked worried.

''I don't know, please, just heal him.'' She half begged her oldest son.

''Okay..'' Wyatt said as he moved forward to heal Chris. a golden glow emitted from his hands as the towered over his brother, but Chris' shaking didn't stop, and he didn't feel better, he felt worse, his head was pounding and the shaking got worse. ''Its not working.'' Wyatt exclaimed.

''Oh god..'' she said as she stood there panicked until the rational part of her took over. ''Help me get him to the living room.''

''Chris… Chris honey.'' she said as she gently shaked him. ''Chris'' she said as he looked at her with glassed eyes. ''Chris.. just come lay down on the couch okay?'' Chris vaguely nodded, until the headache and the nausea became to much to bear and he trew up all over the counter. He was not fine.

''Wyatt get some water and a towel.'' Piper said as she tried to lead her other son to the couch.

when she got Chris to the couch, he was shaking really bad and clutching his head. When Piper settled Chris on the couch, Wyatt came in with the water and the towel. ''Mom what's going on? what's wrong with him?'' he began ranting worriedly.

''I don't know Wyatt, I really don't know, we need to get your father.'' Piper awnsered.

''Mom, he wont heal, why wont he heal? I healed him yesterday, he should be fine, why is he sick? he should be fine. why isn't he fine?'' Wyatt was beginning to panic.

''Wyatt.'' Piper began to her son, but she didn't get trough. ''Wyatt. Wyatt!'' And with that he looked up in to his mothers eyes. ''Wyatt, honey, Please, I need you to go get your father.'' She said.

''But what if he..'' Wyatt began only to be cut of by his mothers gasp. ''O god.''

She said as she sat down by Chris' side, who had began throwing up again. ''Please just get him Wyatt.'' She said. and Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of lights.

**At magic school.**

''And so that is how you should properly levitate in a fighting situation, now class, lets move on to the ethical guidelines of telepathy.'' Leo said to his class. ''Now who can tell me what..'' he was saying to his class, but he was interrupted by a swirl of blue light who materialised into his oldest son. ''Wyatt, what are you doing here, I'm in class, you know that.'' That was when he noticed the pleading and panicked look on his sons face. ''Please dad, the healing wont work, and he had it yesterday but it came back and he's shaking, he's shaking so bad and please dad, we need your help.'' Wyatt was practically begging his father. Leo was becoming very nervous, what was happening? ''Wyatt, calm down, what's wrong?'' Wyatt took a deep breath and said. ''Its Chris, he sick, it wont heal, please dad, I don't know what to do.'' ''I'm coming.'' The he turned to face his class. ''Class, I have to go, family emergency, please go to the library and read on this subject, I'll see all of you next week.'' Leo said to his class, who by now where all staring at their teacher and his son.

**Meanwhile at the manor.**

''Shhh, its okay, its okay.'' Piper said as she rubbed Chris' back. He had finally stopped puking and now had a massive headache, the pounding in his head had gotten worse and his vision was starting to blur.

''Head….h-hurts…. Cold.'' Chris muttered. ''Hurts…hurts s-so bad…''

''Its gonna be okay, dad is coming he will know what to do, shhh, its okay, it'll be okay.'' Piper said trying to calm her son. And at that moment Wyatt and Leo appeared in a swirl of blue lights. ''See Leo's here. Its okay.''

''How is he doing?'' Leo asked, now very worried about his youngest son.

''He's shaking, burning up, he threw up and he said he was cold and that he has an headache.'' Piper awnsered while she stroked her sons forehead, as she moved away the bangs that where stuck to her sons head by all of the sweat, she noticed something, on his forehead no longer covered by shaggy hair, was a strange black mark in the shape of a Celtic knot with lines going down towards his ears. ''Leo what are these.'' she said in a panicked voice.

Leo who saw the strange mark had gone pale and quickly stepped towards his son, and pushed away the blankets that where covering him, with caused Chris to moan and made his shivering worse as he tried to get the blankets back. Leo quickly grabbed his sons arm and rolled up the sleeves revealing a similar mark as the one on Chris's forehead. ''No.'' Leo said as he went even paler as he was before.

''What is it what's going on.'' A worried Wyatt said.

''He bears the aurelium vestigium.'' Leo said, while loking up to piper and wyatt. ''the markings of fate.''


	6. Chapter 5

after an writing abcence of two years i decided to give this fic another go, let me know what you think!

chapter 5

Leo took a deep breath. ''they mark those who's personal fate has been interrupted or changed in such a big way that destiny needs to intervene because their existence is endangering the grand design.'' Leo stood up and looked at his family.

''what! Dad, what does that even mean? what is happening. ''Wyatt said panicked.

''its not good'' Leo said softly looking down at his whimpering, shivering son.

''Leo, you tell me what is wrong with my son, RIGHT NOW!'' Piper yelled at her husband.

''Look I dont realy know, this has only happend twice before, we need to gather more information about this, before we know what exactly is going on and how to stop it. So Wyatt please go up there and ask if they know something and Piper, go call your sisters, we will need the power of three'' Leo explained.

''Okay, dad'' Wyatt said orbing away.

''We wil figure this out Piper, its gonna be okay.'' Leo said pulling his worried wife into a hug. ''Well make sure of that.'' ''I know,'' Piper said softly. ''Ill go call Paige, to grab Phoebe and orb over.'' Piper said pulling out of the hug still shaken up, and then moving towards the phone.

''D-Dad?'' Chris muttered weakly from under his blanket on the couch. His head was pounding, and after his vision began swaying he decided to keep his eyes shut tightly ''Im here son.'' Leo said sitting down by his son. ''W-whats h-hapen-ning?'' he knew they were talking about him, but it was all so blury in his head and he was so cold, so cold. ''Shhh.. ive got you chris. Ive got you.''

meanwhile up there:

''what do you mean the decision has been made?'' Wyatt said to the elders standing in front of him. ''This is my brother we are talking about, the son of an elder. Im asking for your help and all you can say is: the decision has been made!''

''We understand your concern for your brother, young whitelighter, but even if we were to help you, this level of protection of the grand design is out of our hands. The decision has been made, but we are not the angels responsible for it.'' said one of the elders calmly.

''the angels of Destiny'' Wyatt said. ''thank you'' the young whitelighter added orbing out.

The manor.

''We need to summon the angel of destiny'' Wyatt said orbing into te living room. ''They know why this is happening to Chris.''

''i was afraid that would be necessary'' Leo said letting out a breath.

''Paige and Phoebe will be here soon, ill go get the book of shadows'' Piper answered.

''Let me'' Wyatt said. ''Book of shadows!'' And as expected the book appeared in a swirl of blue light falling into his hands.

''Wyatt!'' Piper scolded. ''Really? Chris is practically dying on the couch right now and you want to lecture me about personal gain?'' An agitated Wyatt said.

''Come on, lets just look up the spell.'' Leo said gently. They were all worried about Chris, but Leo knew arguing wasn't going to help anything. ''Fine'' Wyatt said while he sat down and started looking thru the book.

''you said Chris was hurt and you needed us, is he okay?'' Paige said orbing in with her sister.

''Good your here, we need to summon the angel of destiny.'' Piper told her sisters.

''Hold on Piper, what happened?'' Phoebe asked. ''We don't know exactly which is why we need to summon the angel of destiny.'' Piper said hurried. Phoebe threw a questioning glance at Leo. ''Chris has the aurelium vestigium, with means something happened that changed the way his life was supposed to go and the angels of destiny apparently think he is threatening the grand design.'' he explained to the sisters. ''Its making him sick.'' he said looking at his pale and shivering son.

''Hey Chris'' Paige said neeling down by her nephew. ''Aunty p-paige?'' Chris mumbled confused. ''Were gonna fix you right up young man.'' She told the shivering form in front of her. ''mkay''

''Okay then, lets summon an angel of destiny.'' Paige said, standing up.

''Found the spell!'' Wyatt yelled out exited. ''Here'' he said handing the book to his mother.

Piper read the words, and put the book down on the table. ''Ready?'' she asked joining hands with her sisters. Receiving two nods she began chanting:

Power of three,

we summon thee

and call to us,

the angel of destiny.

A small ball of white light formed and as the sisters let go of each others hands it changed into a dark skinned woman in blue robes who looked centuries younger than she actually was.

''You again! I asume this is about Chris?''


End file.
